


can you tell me (do i end up happy?)

by BookPirate



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has just had the unfortunate realization that she's in love with her best friend Bellamy, who happens to be in a relationship. She avoids him, he confronts her, and things become clearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you tell me (do i end up happy?)

**Author's Note:**

> Doing some serious procrastination here. Enjoy the smut. Tumblr is book-pirate
> 
> Title from 'Happily Ever After' by He is We.

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin had been best friends for four years, after a rocky beginning. She had been his sister's RA in college, and after three months of arguing over her duties as an RA, they had discovered they had a lot in common. Their friend circles and slowly integrated until it seemed like Bellamy and Clarke were inseparable. That is, until Echo came onto the scene.

Echo worked at the library Bellamy spent most of his time at studying for his PhD dissertation, and she had asked him out. Bellamy, much to everyone's surprise, had said yes, and that's when Clarke came to the startling realization that she was, unfortunately, in love with Bellamy.

So Clarke did what any logical person would do and started pulling away. She suddenly found excuses to avoid hanging out regularly, made sure she was so busy that she couldn't hang out with Bellamy or any of their friends. Raven knew what was going on, and had called her an idiot, but ultimately couldn't stop her. She knew she was being cowardly, but she was doing what she had to, to get over her feelings, so she and Bellamy could continue being best friends, and so she could be happy for him and Echo. Which leaves her where she currently is, flipping through Netflix, trying to shut her brain off before she goes to sleep.

Clarke sighs, turning off the TV, giving up on trying to watch anything. She gets up and stretches, deciding today's as good a day as any to use the sleeping pills she keeps buried in the back of her medicine cabinet. Before she can get very far, however, there's a pounding on her door. She debates ignoring it, since it's understandable that she would be asleep at one in the morning, especially since she's been working weird hours due to her residency. The voice that calls through the door stops her, however.

"Clarke! Open up! I know you're in there! And I know you're awake!" Bellamy shouts.

She chews on her lip, steeling her resolve to ignore him. It doesn't do her a lot of good, however, because the lock turns and he throws open the door. "What the hell?" she screeches.

"I knew you were awake!" he says triumphantly. "Now, why the hell are you ignoring me?"

She turns red, storms away from him to her kitchen. "What the hell gives you the right to barge into my apartment at one in the fucking morning?"

"I'm worried, Clarke, and so is everybody else." He follows her into the kitchen, blocks the doorway. "What the hell is going on? Did I do something wrong?"

She worries her lip, turns her back to him and busies herself with getting a glass of water. "You're imagining things. I've just been really busy lately, that's all. Now, can I please go and get some sleep?"

"You're a shit liar, Griffin." He steps closer, crowding her against the counter. "Look, if it's something I did, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you feel like you can't hang out with your friends anymore just because I fucked up."

She studies his face, and his eyes are open, pleading with her, and she can't take it any more. She scrubs her face with her hands. "Look, I swear it's not you, okay? Can you just drop it?"

"No!" He puts his arms on either side of her. "I'm not dropping it until you tell me what's wrong."

She feels like bursting into tears, and knows this will destroy their friendship. She pushes on his chest. "I'm what's wrong, okay? You started dating Echo and it made me realize I'm in fucking love with you." She manages to shove him away, tries to walk around him, but he's still blocking the doorway. "That's why I'm avoiding you. I want you to be happy, but it's killing me to see you happy with someone else, okay? I'll get over it, I just need some time. So, please, just leave." She covers her face with her hands and presses her fingers to her eyes to stop the tears from leaking out.

There are a few beats of silence, and she hopes he's going to be gone when she finally opens her eyes. Warm, gentle hands wrap around her wrists and dash her hopes, however. Slowly, Bellamy pulls her hands from her face, before tipping her chin up so she meets his eyes. They search hers for a moment, before he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers.

She freezes, but his lips are warm and tender against her, coaxing them open so he can run his teeth over her bottom lip properly. That's all it takes to have her surging against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as if this is the last chance she'll ever have to kiss him, which, as far as she knows, it probably is.

When they finally have to break apart for air, she takes a step back. She's panting slightly, and squashes the surge of pride at the sight of Bellamy's tousled hair, swollen lips, and flushed cheeks, knowing she did that. She clears her throat, hopes it'll clear her head. "You have a girlfriend."

He looks at her in confusion for a moment, before slowly smiling. "If you had spent any time with us these past few weeks, you would know Echo and I broke up."

"Really?" she asks, hesitant.

"Yeah," his smile gets wider, "it turns out it's really hard to be in a relationship with someone when you're in love with your best friend."

"You are?" Her heart is fluttering with hope.

He wraps his arms around her. "Yeah, I am."

This time it's her that surges up and connects their lips. She winds her hands in his hair, pressing his face as close as it can be to hers, opening her mouth eagerly when he swipes his tongue against her lips. Their tongues brush against each other and he moans as she rakes her nails through his hair and down his back. He backs against the counter and helps boost her up. She can feel him hard against her, so she wraps her legs around him and presses him against her center. She moans at the contact and he breaks away, breathing heavy against her neck.

She presses a kiss under his ear. "Bellamy."

"Clarke," he responds, his voice hoarse. "We should take things slow, right?"

She presses her hand against the bulge in his pants and he bucks his hips reflexively. "Do you really want to do that?"

"No," he admits, before pressing an open mouthed kiss to her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Take me to bed, Bell," she whispers.

"Gladly." He picks her up, keeps her legs wrapped around him as she kisses him again. The feeling of his lips against her fills her with warmth and she feels dizzy with the emotions of it all. She's so wrapped up in it, it's a little jarring when he drops her on the bed with a bounce.

She immediately gets to her knees and runs her hands under his shirt, scraping her nails over his abs. "Off."

He strips it off without hesitation, leans down to capture her lips with his again. As their mouths move against each other he untucks her shirt and breaks away briefly to tug it off. He stops moving, however, when he sees her bra-less chest. "Wow."

She giggles and reaches for his hands to place them on her breasts. "You can touch, you know."

His gaze snaps back to her eyes, and he grins wolfishly, saying, "Good to know," before latching on to one of her nipples, tugging on it lightly.

She falls back with a gasp, and he follows her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. She moans as he pinches the other nipple with his fingers, and tries to rub her legs against each other to gain some friction between them. He moves his mouth to the other breast, and uses his free hand to deftly unbutton and unzip her jeans, slipping his fingers underneath to press them to her clit.

"Bellamy," she breaths, arching up into his touch. She tugs uselessly on his pants. "More, please."

He breaks away with a wet smacking noise, grins up at her. "As the princess wishes."

She half-heartedly glares at him. "Shut up and get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckles as he strips her of her pants and underwear, and makes quick work of his own. She reaches out for him, but he avoids her hands, and instead uses his hands to separate her legs. "Patience, Clarke. I'm going to take my time."

She whines, but it turns into a moan as he buries his face between her legs. Wasting no time, he laps at her with broad strokes, making the most obscene noises, both the sounds of his tongue and the appreciative noises he's making at the back of his throat. She trashes against the bed, but he presses his arm against her hips to hold her in place. She feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge, and fists her hands in the sheets. "Bell, please."

He moves his mouth to her clit and sucks on it as he slips two fingers inside and crooks them at an angle. Her back arches off the bed with a wordless cry, and he works her through the orgasm, slowing his movements as she calms down. He finally pulls back, and licks her juices off of his fingers. "I've never tasted anything as good as you, Clarke."

She shudders, and reaches for him, pulling him up for a long languid kiss. She licks into his mouth, and feels herself getting wetter at the taste of herself on his lips. "I need you inside of me."

"Condom?" he asks, breathless.

"Bedside table," she answers, wrapping her hand around his dick.

He drops his head on to her shoulder as she strokes him, blindly reaching out trying to find condoms. "Clarke."

She bites his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, and he thrusts into her hand as he finally finds a condom. "Let me," she says, removing her hand to take the condom from him. She rolls it on him, and then rolls him over so she can sink down on to him. They both groan in unison, and Clarke flexes around him. He grips her hips and helps her move. She rolls her hips as she moves on top of him, and closes her eyes at the feeling.

"You feel so good, Clarke." He presses his thumb to her clit and rubs tight circles. "Are you going to come for me again?"

She whimpers, and, after he reaches up and rolls the nipple of one of her breasts with his free hand, she falls apart on top of him, boneless. He quickly flips her over, and with a few hard thrusts he's gone, too. He tries to move off of her, but she wraps her arms around him. "Stay."

He noses at her neck. "I should probably get rid of the condom, though, don't you think?"

She sighs, "Fine," and loosens her arms so he can roll off and toss the condom. Once he settles back into the bed, though, Clarke immediately drapes herself on top of him again, and presses kisses to his chest. 

He wraps his arms around her. "We should've done that sooner," he says, with a kiss to the top of her head.

She hums in agreement. "I guess we'll just have to make up for it by having a lot of sex."

"I like the sound of that." His breath seems to be slowing.

She waits a beat or two before asking, "Do you want to stay the night?"

He gives her another kiss on the top of her head. "Always."

She snuggles in closer, and tucks her head under his chin. "Good," she says, "because I'm planning on keeping you."

"That's good." Bellamy's voice sounds thick with sleep. "I love you."

She smiles into his chest. "I love you, too."


End file.
